1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens arrays, and particularly to a method for molding a lens array using a pressing mold.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional method for molding a lens array typically includes the following steps. Firstly, a light pervious substrate is provided. Secondly, a pressing mold having a plurality of spaced concave molding cavities is provided. Thirdly, a thermosetting material is applied on a surface of the light pervious substrate. Fourthly, the thermosetting material is pressed by the pressing mold with the molding cavities facing the thermosetting material, thereby filling the molding cavities with the thermosetting material. Fifthly, the thermosetting material is fully cured. Finally, the pressing mold is removed from the light pervious substrate, thus the lens array, including the light pervious substrate and a plurality of convex lenses formed on the surface of the light pervious substrate, is formed.
However, when cured, the thermosetting material shrinks, and usually the shrinkage percentage of the thermosetting material is about 6 percent. Therefore, curvature of the lenses may not be identical with the designed curvatures of the molding cavities. The production quality of the convex lenses is thus sub-standard.
Therefore, what is needed is a new method of molding a lens array which can overcome the limitations described.